The what the fck Klaine story
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: I dont even know. Chandler, Klaine, Finchel, Cooper.


**hi idek wtf this is. follow me on twitter girafferenae :) **

'NO I am not!', I said to myself. 'No I am not, some crazy twenty four year old! I'm not some guy who is crazed to be married. Well look at me now, Chandler. Look at me now!'

* * *

Wham! Right in the face he slapped me.

"Why!" he screamed, practically spitting in my face. "Why must you always want to talk about commitment?"

"Because, I know you cheated on me! My best friend saw you last night with just one of your "friends"! Whatever, I am leaving. You will never learn will you? I feel bad for whoever is with you next!"

After screaming that in his face and driving off with a friend faster than a roadrunner, I remembered that day having enough pride to be a king. Unfortunately, I was wrong because I can still clearly remember that year down to each sad detail.

* * *

"Well Kurt," said Finn as he walked into my room. "Are you going to leave this room? What that cheater said was nothing but lies! Don't let him bring you down even more than you already are."

He was right about being down. We all are. Our father had just had a heart attack and went into a comma. At least that's what the doctor says. It hurts to even look at him anymore. It had happened about a month ago. He is still at the hospital, just lying there, lifeless. We all know what is going to happen if he doesn't wake up soon.

"You know she still hasn't spoken since!" Finn says with a terrifying sigh to follow. He sighs so much lately. The whole situation is taking its toll on us.

He was talking about his mother/my step mother, Carol. She sat in their bedroom staring into space for it now seems weeks on end. She holds one small picture frame which holds a picture from when my dad and she met. It was like a fairy tale. How I would like to meet my prince someday.

The picture she holds makes me think of my own mother, who died when I was just a baby. The only thing that I have to remember her by is a picture of my mother and fathers wedding.

As if Finn had read my mind, he says as an exact response to my thoughts, "It's a shame that she spends her days in that room." He was going to say more, but I cut her off with just the slightest change of my face.

"Wouldn't you be depressed if the love of your life was in a coma and unresponsive? I know I would, as if anyone was stupid enough to love me." I said with the strongest voice I could before I broke down into whimpering moan again. A silent tear starts to streak down my cheek, and then a lot more follow. Finn wrapped his arms around me when the snot started to shoot out my nose.

"Unfortunately we can't mope around this house any longer; we have to go to work now!" Sarcasm might just be what this house needs right now.

* * *

"Bargains, Bargains, and More Bargains! Here at Rinks Bargain City!" is what the guy in the dog suit is saying on a sign mounted just outside my work with a terrible attempt of dancing. Such comic relief these days when there is much needed.

"Aw, the smell of pine sol is just what I how I like to start my morning!" Finn snickers as we walk through the doors of this beat down store in Lima, Ohio.

A little while later I was ringing up one of our customers goods when I overheard a conversation about the new kid in town. "Blaine Anderson, I think that's what his name was." I heard the whispering between two girls. Hmm, I thought maybe I'll see him around the store week.

"I heard about the new guy today. Maybe he's the one if you know what I am saying." I said babbling to Finn while he drove us home.

"Well Kurt, I don't think that's the best idea right now. You should really be focusing on getting your drivers license. I'm done driving you everywhere!" He confessed.

"Woh! Where did that come from? I rarely ask you to go anywhere except to work and we work at the same fucking place!" I screamed running up to my room and slamming the door.

Getting back down the stairs to start making dinner, I see Carol, up, moving, and looking as if nothing has happened. Humming happily, dusting the untouched pictures on the shelves.

"Hi, Carol." I whispered out, awkwardly.

"Hello, sweetie! Where were you?" she said as sweet as could be.

"I was at work…. remember at Rinks Bargain City."

"When did you get a job? You're still in school, Kurt." That's it, when I know she has lost it. I haven't been in school for 5 years.

"Carol!" I ran up to her and put my hand on her arm trying to talk some sense into her. "Don't you remember going to my graduation? Finn, my dad, Chandler, Rachel, and you all went together?"

"Oh, I must go and tell your dad about something that needs fixed!" Carol ran off to somewhere in the house.

* * *

"Hey Rachel! Guess what?" I screamed into the phone around 9:30.

"What?" she said groggily. "I am sleeping."

"I got my divers license! We can go out by ourselves now!"

"Yaaaaay." she said sarcastically. "I am going back to bed!"

* * *

"I need gas, Janice. You want to give me the money because all I have is a twenty and I don't like going inside."

"No why would I have money?"

"Well we just went shopping and you obviously have money because you bought a two hundred dollar purse!"

"Well, I spent it all."

"Let's go to the certified then."

"You should get me a candy bar then"

"Why? We just ate lunch and you ate three pieces of chocolate! If you want chocolate" I said angrily."You buy it!"

I slammed the door in her face as she went to get out. I walked in the store to get a Lima Town newspaper. I then slammed into a mysterious man. He looked rather short and golden eyes. I've never seen him before, though he looked friendly enough.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson. I don't think we have met before. I'm the new guy in town here." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. But like a stupid person, I didn't shake his hand because I was dumbstruck from seeing his handsome face burst into a smile. He put it back down and my face turned red from embarrassment.

"Well nice to meet you, wait, what's your name again?" he said kindly.

"My name is Kurt." I said giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay, well I am going to pay now!" I paid a total of five dollars and ten cents and flitted out the door.

"Rachel, I just met the hottest guy in the universe! Do you know how everyone always says that only girls had really long eyelashes? He had them! You know what I mean?" I screamed while spitting in her face.

"Who are you talking about?" she said very annoyed wiping saliva from her face.

"That new guy. What was his name?" I said wandering through my thoughts. "Blaine Anderson! That was his name! Wait…. Isn't he Cooper's brother that he's always talking about?"

"Yes, the typical Ohioan, every hillbilly –Joe in this town is the same." She said snobbishly. "Always remembering the past, never moving toward the future." She said as if she was better than the rest of us. Never moving toward the future and I know she is right about that, everyone is. My mother was stuck in the time of when we children, I am stuck at the time of Chandler, Rachel is stuck in the time of when her dads were alive and she was rich. I feel her pain and need of the feeling of being loved.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel, did you want to go to the movies?" I called on my new cell phone that Carol got me for my birthday today.

"Who is this? Kurtsie?" she used my childhood name to see if it was really me.

"Yes, it is I got a new phone for my birthday!"

"It's your birthday!" she said be very innocently.

"Yes, it is, if you didn't remember." I stated trying to brush it off."Anyway, did you want to go to the movies with me?"

"Are you paying?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Alright, I guess I will go. What time are you picking me up?"

"8 o'clock, sharp. You better be outside!"

"Okay, whatever!"

I could tell she slammed the phone by the way there was a moment of silence after  
I had said goodbye and there was no response.

Picking Rachel up, she was in a very foul mood when she got in the passenger side door of my car.

"I invited a few people to come with us. I hope you don't mind." I said insecurely.

"Who? It better not be that dumb blonde!"

"No, I invited Cooper and his brother that just came to town. You know what I mean, the cute one!"

"Oh! The two Losers? We might as well just turn the car around!" she said while she slammed her foot against the bottom floor board of my car.

"Don't do that! This is my new car!" I yelled. She made me want to slap her for her disrespectful actions. She needs a good scolding from time to time to straighten her out.

"I am going to get Finn." She said with a muffled voice and was starting to cry when she left the car.

I heard a knocking on my window and to my surprise I saw that new beautiful face that I had seen earlier at the store. I rapidly rolled down my window and greeted "Hey there, Blaine. How's it going?"

"I'm doing well. Getting use to the town. Didn't know this was here until  
Cooper said that you had invited us. Can we sit in your car and watch the movie? Cooper parked outside."

"Sure, I don't mind,"

"Shotgun!" Blaine yelled at Cooper. Cooper just gave a little chuckle and leaped into the open door in the back seat. Blaine ran around the front of the car and jumped through the window and I was very glad the window was open.

"I think Cooper has a little crush on Rachel." He whispered smiling widely, a smile of which I am very fond of.

"Oh really. Do you happen to think anyone is cute in this town?"

"Yes," he hesitated.

"Really who?" I questioned him hoping it was me.

"His name is Kurt. She's really great. About your height actually." He smiled sideways.

My heart about burst with joy. I looked up to the heavens to thank the holy god that I didn't believe was there. I thought "Thank you, Grilled Cheesus for letting this young man like me. I will do anything for this man to love me." I then realized that it had been at least 2 minutes since he stated that he liked me. My face went red. Now realizing that he must be thinking that my face is burned because this was the only time that he ever seen me was when I was totally embarrassed.

"So, did you want to go get a pizza or something? I'll pick you up at 8:00 and I'll pay."

"Sure" I agreed while the movie was beginning.

* * *

"HE'S DEAD, KURT! DEAD!" mom screamed as I walked in the door of my house.

"Who's dead, Carol?" I ran to her while she was crouched down on the floor.

"YOUR FATHER, he's dead!"

I blacked out.

Fluttering my eyes open, I hear someone's voice. A voice I haven't heard before."Kurt, are you okay? Hey guys she's awake!" Wow there's a lot of people here. Finn, Rachel, Carol, Cooper, Blaine, Blaine's Dad…. I rolled my eyes back to Blaine. Why was he here?

"Are we still going for pizza?"

"Yes. Why did you black out?" he said pulling me up by the waist with his strong hands.

"Well, my father died!"

"What, No he didn't!"

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Carol said. Maybe I'm losing it.

"I don't know, are you feeling well enough to go for pizza?" Blaine said with concern. He put his unusually cold hand on my hot forehead. "You're hot, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go to Pizza Hut!" I grabbed his hand off my head and held it tightly in my hand. It felt so natural. I was glad that he didn't try to withdraw his hand from mind. I knew then that we would stay together forever.


End file.
